


You're Pretty

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Summary: 一个很短的小段子。
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 10





	You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> 一个很短的小段子。

我是从中途进来的，前面有个应酬也是推了半天才得以脱身。  
他在空旷的场馆里低头走着，手放在口袋里，看着地面上散落的细碎彩色亮片。  
场馆里很亮，谁能想到五分钟前，这里还是被一片紫色的星光照亮的黑夜。  
我站在舞台后面，看他跟场馆的工作人员挥手鞠躬致谢。  
我的助理让我坐下，我挥了挥手，从进来我就站着，看他唱完最后一首歌，看他躲在后面跟粉丝告别，看头顶的灯光突然亮起来。  
他转过身看见了我。  
有些疲惫的脸上突然露出笑意。  
“你什么时候来的？”  
他快步走向我，我张开双手迎接他，他猛的撞在我身上，全身的力量都压了过来，我们就这么保持着，谁都没说一句话，我用身体承受着他所有的重量。  
半晌，他松开了我。  
“走吧，今天没有庆功宴。”他拉了拉我的胳膊，“太累了。”

酒店的床上，我们俩蒙着一层薄薄的被单。  
“我很丑吗？”  
他扭头问我。  
“小时候有人送了我一个丑丑的玩偶，我给它起名叫张艺兴。”  
“我每天对着它大喊，你不能丑，要变漂亮，张艺兴，你要变漂亮！”  
他的眼睛里亮晶晶的，有泪花。  
“好像我真的有魔法，能让它变漂亮一样。”  
他笑了一下，擦了擦眼睛。  
“没想到居然为这件事哭了。”  
我心里突然痛起来。  
“你很漂亮，张艺兴，你很漂亮。”  
我搂住他，一下一下的吻着他。  
“你很漂亮。”  
我吻他的额头。  
“你很漂亮。”  
我吻他的鼻尖。  
“你很漂亮。”  
我吻他的眼角。

“永远不要离开我。”  
他哭着抱住我。

如果时间能永恒。

End.


End file.
